Where I Belong?
by A-book-geek
Summary: Ever since she remembers, Valeria has been having dreams about people she has never met before. Hazy faces she couldn't put names to – siblings, friends, enemies and the man she loved. She has no idea who these people are, but the only place that could help her in finding the answers was Mystic Falls. Female Harry. Drabble.
1. Prelude

**Yep… Another new story. The idea just popped into my head after I was literally unable to find a good fiction with Harry/Stefan pairing. Now, some people will want to take my head off because I still have stories that haven't been updated in a long time, but just to let you know, I tried to write something, anything but I came up with nothing even after staring at my screen for hours. So, until my muse decides to come back from vacation, I thought why not post this?**

**Summary:**** Ever since she remembers, Valeria has been having dreams about people she has never met before. Hazy faces she couldn't put names to – siblings, friends, enemies and the man she loved. She has no idea who these people are, but the only place that could find the answers was Mystic Falls. Female Harry. Drabble.**

**This is going to be a drabble fic. And will start somewhere between Season 2.**

**Freya was never born. The deal Esther made with Dahlia will be revealed later. ****Valeria is Esther's first daughter. I will not reply to the comments telling me that I've got it wrong.**

**Dreams and past memories would be written in Italics.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Without further ado, let's get started.

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

_Her hands went to her throat as she gasped for breath, but no matter how much she tried, it was futile. She felt something crawling inside her stomach and as if on cue, she puked and blood dribbled down her chin and down to the front of her dress. She shot a panicked looked to her mother, begging for help, who was staring back at her with eyes that were filled with horror._

_Her mother begged her sister, who laughed but did nothing to help her._

_At that moment, she knew that it would be the last time she saw her family and even though she fell on her knees, she turned her head to look at her siblings one last time. She could see them screaming and crying, but they were stuck, just like their mother._

_The witch was too powerful for anyone to fight._

_Valeria tried to smile one last time, tell her twin that it would be alright, for he was the one who would suffer the most without her; despite the fact that she was close to all of them, but she couldn't. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes and the people standing in front of her became hazy._

_She didn't remember her head hitting the ground or when the darkness swallowed her._

_Nor was she aware of the chaos she left behind._

* * *

**AN****: ****I have two plots in mind for this one, so please do let me know whether you would like to see Stefan/Female Harry or Damon/Female Harry? I personally want to write Stefan/Harry fic, but it could go either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freya was never born. The deal Esther made with Dahlia will be revealed later. ****Valeria is Esther's first daughter. (I will not reply to the comments telling me that I've got it wrong.)**

**Dreams and past memories will be written in italics.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly, taking in huge lungful of breaths. She was sweating, but Valeria sighed with relief when she saw Hermione sitting in front of her with a cup of tea. She took it without a word and grunted gratefully.

"Another one?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Valeria nodded and took a sip of her cuppa. It calmed her never like nothing else did and she looked out the window, trying to ignore Hermione, knowing they were going to have the same argument again.

"When was the last time you slept?" Hermione questioned.

Valeria shrugged noncommittally.

The brown-haired witch shook her head disapprovingly. "You can't go on like this, Val. Why don't you visit a medi-witch?"

"I did, Hermione!" she told her tiredly. "All they did was gave me a sleeping draught. It does nothing. They came back as soon as I stopped taking the potion."

Hermione rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, even though she herself seemed tired. She just had a daughter not two weeks ago and Valeria could swear that the kid hated her parents, for she cried every time they try to sleep. And obviously, Rose inherited her father's lungs as her wailing could be heard throughout the house.

Hermione sat next to her and asked softly, "What was it about this time?"

"I died. Again." Valeria said matter of factly, making Hermione wince, but continued just as monotonously, "It was the witch this time."

There was a moment of blissful silence until Hermione spoke, "What are you going to do?"

Blue-green eyes met brown and she stated, "Something I should have done long ago."

Hermione's eyes widened as the implication of the words hit her. "You're going to Mystic Falls."

Valeria nodded.

* * *

**AN****: I have two plots in mind for this one, so please do let me know whether you would like to see Stefan/Female Harry or Damon/Female Harry? I personally want to write Stefan/Harry fic, but it could go either way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

Valeria shivered as soon as she entered the town and saw the sign named Mystic Falls.

There was something weird happening that she couldn't explain. It was as if someone was calling her and she couldn't stop herself. Things had been peaceful ever since Voldemort was killed. People moved on with their lives, but she couldn't.

There were things that had no explanation – the things connected to her, like where did she inherit her hair from? Her mum had red hair and her father has black messy hair, but her hair was dirty-blonde in colour. Or the colour of her eyes. People who knew her mum told her that her eyes were just like Lily's, but she couldn't see it. She had seen the pictures and her mum had vibrant green eyes, unlike hers. Her dad had hazel eyes, so how in the world were bluish-green in colour?

If it hadn't been for the fact that Sirius and Remus themselves told her that they were present when she was born, she would have been sure that she was adopted.

And the dreams?

Valeria couldn't even begin to explain them. So many people, but all their faces were foggy. In one of the memories, a man confessed his love for her and in the next, he was laughing at her before she died. There was screaming, crying, begging and not to forget the fact that somehow, she always… always ended up dead.

She knew this place held all the answers she had been looking for and she was determined to get them. So, Valeria took a deep breath and drove into town.

* * *

**AN****: I have two plots in mind for this one, so please do let me know whether you would like to see Stefan/Female Harry or Damon/Female Harry? I personally want to write Stefan/Harry fic, but it could go either way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

**Somewhere in America**

"You were right," Greta whispered flabbergast. "I can feel her now."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Of course, he had been right. He had felt the moment she was born – his twin. He always did… every time she was born or killed, he felt like a part of him had been ripped from inside him. Even after a thousand years, their bond was still strong. Why wouldn't it be? They were connected. She had always felt him even if she couldn't understand. It was time because right now, their connection was stronger than before. She had to be somewhere close to him.

"Find her!" he ordered.

He crossed his arms across his chest after Greta took a couple of drops of his blood and started chanting. He kept his eyes on the blood as it flowed swiftly in circles on the map, but didn't stop.

Greta looked surprised before muttering, "I… how?"

"What?" He hissed; eyes narrowed at the witch. He didn't want to kill her, but what use was she if she couldn't do a simple locator spell?

"I-I can't find the exact location. It seems like someone's cloaking her." Greta whispered, a frown marring her features.

"Your spell isn't working?" He asked, but there was an underlined threat which wasn't missed by the witch and she replied hastily, "I-I… It has never happened before. Whoever is cloaking her might be powerful, but she is in Atlanta. I can try again if you could give me something of hers – maybe a picture?"

He picked the table which held the map and the candles and threw it on the wall with a bellow of rage. Everyone flinched away from him, trembling like leaves, but he didn't care. None of them mattered but the fact that the only thing left of his sister had been the locket – the one that Rebekah wore. What was he gonna do now? He needed her to break the curse - both hers and his. But no matter what – he was going to find her.

His twin – Valeria

* * *

**AN****: Before you decide to throw flames my way, I want to tell you that the only reason I am writing this in the first place is that my muse is on a vacation. I'm trying to write other stories as well, but it's not working. None of my stories are abandoned, but I am unable to write them. **

**I have two plots in mind for this one, so please do let me know whether you would like to see Stefan/Female Harry or Damon/Female Harry? I personally want to write Stefan/Harry fic, but it could go either way.**

**This will be updated only after you guys tell me which pairing would you like to read. Do you guys even like the concept or not? Should I continue? If yes, then which pairing should I go for?**

**Sept 2****nd,**** 2019**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

Katherine was tied in his basement, threatening everything he had worked for in the past year. After everything that he had been through, he finally had something to live for and he wasn't going to let her ruin it.

"The girl I was in love with left me," Stefan asked flummoxed. "You do realise that you were just a rebound, don't you?

"You loved me, Stefan." Katherine looked hurt, but reminded him, "Or don't you remember that you slept with me despite the fact that you were engaged?"

"BECAUSE YOU COMPELLED ME!" he shouted angrily.

Katherine looked at him and said seriously, "I never compelled your love."

"You compelled me to forget her!" he said through gritted teeth.

She looked into his eyes and pressed, "That's where you are wrong. Don't you remember? The night of the ball?"

"I escorted you only because she was sick," Stefan replied confused.

"When you escorted me back to my room? I just compelled you to do what you would've done if you weren't engaged. The night that followed… it was all you." She told him slyly, "I never compelled you to forget her. Nor did I compel you to make love to me. It was all you."

Stefan didn't say anything. He couldn't as the implication behind words hit him and he closed his eyes. It hadn't been her fault. It was his. He chose to forget the girl he was going to marry. His best friend. Maybe she did the right thing by leaving him.

Katherine stared at him and whispered earnestly, "Our love was real. Just like it should've been without her."

"You destroyed everything I had." Stefan shook his head and whispered brokenly, "I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you."

"Love. Hate. Such a fine line." Katherine shrugged. "I can wait."

* * *

Later that night, he was running through the woods, hoping to dispel all thoughts; every single word Katherine had told him. He knew she was a liar, but he also knew that she wasn't lying about this. She never compelled him to forget his feelings for her. All she had to do was make him forget that he was engaged and he jumped into bed with her without a second thought.

He still remembered it as if it were yesterday. The guilt that had hit him the next day or how he had been unable to face the one person who knew him better than anyone else in the world until he found out that she left town. No one knew about his escapade with Katherine, so there was no way she would know. He had been angry, maybe to cover his guilt. He had cried after her mother told him that – _'she didn't want to see him again and the engagement was off'_. And he ran back to Katherine to dispel the hurt he felt. He had been 17, too young and Katherine had been a manipulative bitch.

He regretted it more than anything in the world to this day.

Stefan shook his head as he ran. He was hungry and couldn't hunt in town. If Damon found out that he still couldn't control his thirst, he would tell Elena and he couldn't let that happen. He needed to find someone who wasn't a part of this town, so he ran until he heard the sound of a car close to the border of Mystic Falls. He couldn't wait any longer, so he hit the driver's side of the car even though it was moving, with everything he had.

The car flew once before rolling twice and landed upside down on the opposite side. Someone screamed, but he wasn't bothered. There was no one around apart from the two of them. The smell of blood hit him like a drug and he blurred towards it like an addict. He broke the door in his hurry to get the human out and was surprised when he heard a groan. Anyone would've died after such an 'accident', but here the girl was astoundingly, still alive.

_'Not for long'_, he thought.

The girl was hanging upside down and was barely conscious. Her blood was flowing steadily, turning her blonde hair red. He undid her seat-belt and she fell on her head with another pained groan. He pulled her out almost violently, belatedly realising that she must've broken something when she cried out at the rough treatment. His fangs lengthened and he licked his lips, eyes staring intently at the blood. It was addicting.

He pushed her hair back and away from her face to find the vein but gasped when he saw her face. She looked at him with bluish-green eyes, which were half-lidded before they rolled at the back of her head as she fainted. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. His breathing sped up and he dropped her like she was on fire before crawling back as far away as possible from her, even though his eyes never strayed from her face.

Because it was the face, he thought he would never see again.

It was the face of his fiancée.

Valeria Fell.

* * *

**AN****: Alright, some people suggested that this could be a triad between Damon/****Valeria/Stefan. Wouldn't it be weird? I think it would go totally against the theme of TVD. What do you think?**** And please suggest who to pair Damon with if not with Val? That's the only part I'm confused about.**

**This is a drabble, so the chapter will be short. No promises, but I will try to update it regularly.**

**Have a nice day everyone.**

**Sept 3****rd****, 2019**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

He didn't remember how long he sat in the middle of the road, staring at her numbly. He also didn't remember how he dialled Damon's number with trembling fingers, nor did he understood why? Why did he call Damon? Maybe because other than him, Damon was the only one who knew Valeria. They all grew up together after all.

"Stefan?" He heard a voice and looked away from the girl to find his brother kneeling in front of him, staring at him worriedly.

"Stefan?" Damon looked at Stefan, ignoring the smell of blood and almost dead girl lying on the road and asked, "What is it?"

"I-I…" Stefan swallowed before whispering, "I think it's Valeria."

Damon stared at him aghast, unable to come up with anything, but muttered at last, "What?!"

"Valeria Fell." Stefan tried again. "I think it's her."

Damon opened his mouth to tell his brother that it couldn't be _'her'_, but closed it promptly. He had never seen Stefan like this before. So, he decided to check himself.

"You stay here, aright? Let me see." He said but didn't get a response.

He stood up and blurred towards the girl. She was lying in a puddle of her blood; her heartbeat was slow and her hair was caked in blood as well. It was clear that Stefan was here to hunt for a meal and he sighed tiredly. He should've known that bringing Stefan back from his ripper phase wouldn't be as easy as he had thought.

He kneeled next to her and his jaw fell open when his eyes landed on her face. Stefan hadn't been wrong. The girl was indeed a dead-ringer for Valeria, but the fact that she wasn't healing made him sure that she must be a descendant and not a vampire. After all, they never heard from Valeria after she left town.

She would be dead within minutes with the amount of blood she has lost, so without thinking twice, he bit his wrist and placed it at her mouth. His blood dripped from the corner of her lips, so he pulled her head up, balancing with his other arm and whispered, "Come on, drink up."

"What are you doing?" asked Stefan.

He looked at his brother, who was staring transfixed, at the girl or her blood, Damon didn't know. He looked down, noticing that his wrist has healed and it again before placing it at her lips firmly and sighed when finally, she drank his blood.

"She's human, Stefan." He pulled his wrist away and said, "She must be Valeria's descendant."

Stefan swallowed thickly, still staring at the girl's face.

* * *

Valeria was alert before her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. She was lying on a couch, covered with an afghan and the fire was crackling in the fireplace. The room she was in huge and looked ancient. She stood up hastily and staggered, but before she could steady herself, someone took hold of her shoulders and did it for her.

"Easy there." A voice said and her gaze snapped up to find baby blue eyes staring at her anxiously.

Where did he come from? He hadn't been in the room seconds ago.

She pushed him back slightly and asked, "Who are you and where am I?"

"You're English?" His eyes widened and he asked bewildered as if she was an alien.

"English is a language. I'm British." Valeria snorted before adding, "You didn't answer my question."

"You don't remember? You were in an accident last night. My brother and I found you when we were passing through." Damon lied effortlessly, giving her his most charming smile.

"Accident?" she frowned at that. "It wasn't an accident! Someone hit my car before…"

Damon stared at her intently before asking, "Before what?"

"Oh, you're alright." Another voice said, sounding somewhat relieved and she whirled around to see another man standing there.

It was absurd, but she could swear that had seen the same expression of his face before as his green eyes shined with something akin to concern. Which was absolutely mad! She had never seen the man before.

She shook her head when another image hit her. The man, _'Stefan'_ – her mind provided, had been the one to attack her. Which meant that he and his brother were both vampires. That would explain how they appeared within seconds. She clearly remembered that her head hit the steering wheel and she definitely broke something. There was blood, but she wasn't in pain anymore, which also meant that one of them gave her blood.

It did nothing but increased the questions and panic in her head. But right now, she needed to get out of here.

Her eyes filtered around warily before she shook her head, feigning confusion and said, "Before I fainted."

They undoubtedly saw that she was lying because the black-haired one squinted his eyes at her suspiciously, but introduced himself with a smile, "Damon Salvatore. And that's my less handsome brother, Stefan."

Her eyes widened at the name. How did she know it? Her heartbeat increased and she took a shuddering breath.

"Valeria Potter, and I should leave."

* * *

**AN****: So many mixed views about the pairings, that I decided to let this story take its own course. I have the plot in mind, but other than that I'm not marking the pairings. It might possibly end with Stefan/****Valeria, not sure about Damon.**

**Have a nice day everyone. **

**Sept 4****th****, 2019**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

_"Valeria Potter, and I should leave."_

The silence that followed her statement was eerie as both the brothers gawked at her.

"Valeria?" Stefan breathed, sounding as stunned as he felt, earning a frown from her.

There was definitely something strange going on as she looked at the two and asked urgently, "There was a purse in my car. Did you happen to find it?"

Her question started the brothers out of the shock and Damon nodded. He pointed towards a small red purse and said sceptically, "It doesn't have anything but a phone. And there was no other bag in the car."

She nodded noncommittally and picked her purse hurriedly, ready to bolt out when Damon stopped her, "Wait! Do you know anyone in town? If not, you can stay here."

Her eyes narrowed before she arched a brow and spoke, "You don't even know me."

He laughed as if the idea was preposterous and said, "Of course, I do! You're Valeria and I'm Damon."

"Thanks for the offer, but no." She eyed the two and said clearly, "I already rented an apartment."

Damon's smile fell, while Stefan glared at his brother.

"At least let me drop you. Your car broke. Sadly." He added hastily.

"Sadly." She deadpanned, and then gave him a mock smile, "Fine."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Stefan hissed at his brother, who was pretending to search for his keys in his room; Valeria meanwhile, was waiting outside.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on, brother. Don't you wanna know who she is?"

"If you did something…" Stefan started.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Stefanie. If she's Valeria's descendant, I won't hurt her." Damon replied with a huff, making his way downstairs.

Stefan grabbed his wrist, stopping him short and threatened, "You won't hurt her either way!"

Damon pursed his lips before adding with a sarcastic smile, "Why don't you take care of your girlfriend? Or did you forget about her?"

Stefan dropped his hand like he has been burned. He had forgotten all about Elena and he blurred to his room without another word, reminding himself that this girl wasn't his best friend. Or the love he lost. She could be a descendant, but she wasn't his Valeria, even if she looked exactly the same. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the small talk Damon was trying to make with the girl, who obviously wasn't interested in replying. He tried to ignore the sound of Damon's car as it peeled out of there, trampling the irrational jealousy that it should have been him instead of Damon.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had a girl he loved, and he needed to focus on her. Elena loved him just as much and he was going to make sure that Katherine didn't destroy his happiness again.

Stefan told himself that he had no interest in the girl, even if she shared the name of his beloved or the same eyes that used to shine brightly at him or even if she was a descendant, but he couldn't stop himself from waiting for Damon to return. His brother surely wouldn't come back without answers.

* * *

Valeria sighed with relief, slumping against the door after slamming it behind her angrily. She had been seconds away from hexing the freakin' vampire! Not only did he interrogated her, but he tried to compel her as well. How dare he? Why in the world would a muggle vampire be interested in knowing about her family history? She gave him the silent treatment throughout the way, while he kept on rambling about one thing or the other once he realised that he wasn't getting any answers out of her. His family history, her family history or if any of her ancestors had ever been to America?

The other thing she wanted to know was Stefan. How did she know him? Valeria was sure that her dreams were somehow connected to him along with some other people. Why else would they be so interested in her – a total stranger? She was also curious why didn't he kill her, because obviously he was there for 'food'. She had been bleeding profusely and he was hunting, so what stopped him?

She muttered a non-verbal spell before pulling her trunk out of her purse. The answers will have to wait. She needed a bath.

* * *

**AN****: Some chapters might be short, some long, but I would try to update them daily. Hope you liked it. Have a nice day everyone. **

**Sept 5****th****, 2019**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door and she groaned loudly, already having a hunch who it could be. After all, no one knew her in town besides the Salvatore's. So, she wasn't surprised to see Damon standing at her door with two mugs in hand.

"Hello." He smirked before dangling the mugs in front of her and offered, "Coffee?"

"It's 10 in the morning. What are you doing here?" she asked with a frown.

"I thought I could show you around." He shrugged.

Valeria glared, lips pressed into a thin line, but he ignored that and asked instead, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest and stated bluntly, "You don't seem like a guy who needs verbal invitation to enter someone's house."

He widened his eyes and said dramatically, "You wound me."

Valeria rolled her eyes but rushed towards her bedroom to get her purse and wand. There was no way she was inviting a vampire inside her house. Especially not the one who seemed as cynical as Damon and there was only one way to keep him from getting suspicious.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and donned her jacket.

"I hate coffee and I'm starving." She told him with an innocent smile. "You want to be my tour guide? Let's get started with breakfast."

She didn't miss the way his expressions tightened before he schooled them again and smiled.

* * *

An hour later, she was sipping her tea as slowly as someone possibly could, while the vampire sitting on the opposite side was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, even though he was smiling, but his eyes were a different story. They've been here for more than an hour now and she still wasn't finished. How long exactly did he think it takes a human to finish toasts with two eggs and sliced bacon? She had to give him brownie points for his patience, but the question remained, why was he still here? Why would he waste his time on a stranger? What was she missing?

"Damon?" they heard a voice and she turned around to see Stefan walking towards them.

"Stefan!" Damon said surprised and smirked at his brother, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't all that surprised.

Stefan asked with a scowl, "What are you doing?"

"Did I forget to mention?" Damon replied innocently. "I thought I'll show Valeria around. Historic places of Mystic Falls and all that, you know?"

"Damon…" Stefan mumbled the name warningly.

Damon obviously ignored it and asked instead, "Where's Elena?"

"She's meeting me here," Stefan replied through gritted teeth as his fingers clenched into fists.

Valeria stared between the two, knowing that their silent discussion somehow involved her. The two were conversing through their eyes and she wanted to roll her eyes at their childish behaviour. How old were they exactly?

She didn't realise that had said it out loud until two heads snapped towards her, staring at her doubtfully.

"I am 22, and Stefan here is 17. Still in high school," he whispered to her conspiratorially. Now, that earned an eye-roll from Stefan, the first expression indicating that he didn't have a stick up his ass. She stayed quiet, knowing Damon wouldn't stay silent for long and he didn't disappoint as he continued, "Why don't you join us, Stefan? Valeria was just about to tell me more about herself."

Damon ignored the glare she threw his way and asked with an animated huff, "Why Mystic Falls? It's the most boring place on the planet."

She sighed but decided to tell them at least a part of it, while Stefan made himself comfortable on the third chair. What harm would it do anyway? She wanted answers and who better to provide them if not two immortals?

"I really don't know. You could say that this place was calling to me." She said evasively.

Damon squinted his eyes, unsatisfied with the answer, but waggled his eyebrows that made girls swoon and compelled, "Has anyone in your family ever been to America? Parents, grandparents or maybe someone before that?"

She frowned, knowing that he was trying to compel her, but couldn't understand why would he be so intent on her family's history? So, she answered, satisfied with the knowledge that she was going to hex him before the day ended. "I have no idea. Why?"

"You seem very similar to someone our father once knew," Stefan told her with a tight smile.

Damon added, "Actually, you could even pass as her daughter."

Her frown depended and she shook her head. "I don't think so. Someone in mum's family might have, but not the Potter's. My ancestors come from France before they settled in England. And the Black's wouldn't have." She snorted.

Damon raised his eyes questioningly, so she clarified, "My grandmother belonged from the Black family line, my grandfather was a Potter. They were a part of 28 families who supposedly had the purest blood. It was started in the 11th century by... anyway, ever since then, marrying outside was considered worse than any crime possible. My dad was the first in our family who married my mum."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Damon exclaimed.

"You don't know the half of it." She snorted.

"Wait," asked Stefan curiously, "Wouldn't it make all of you related in one way or the other?"

Valeria nodded before adding with a sarcastic smile, "We are. Friends… Enemies… We are all related by blood."

"I've been to England once or twice. How come I haven't heard about it before?" Damon questioned, truly flummoxed by the idea.

"We've always been a close-knit circle, as you can obviously tell. Never liked outsiders, I guess." She told him indifferently.

Both brothers shared a glance before Damon gave her a lopsided smile and said charmingly, "It's a good thing you're not interested in incest, else we wouldn't have met such a beautiful lady. I bet you look just as beautiful as your mother. I would definitely like to meet her someday."

As far as subtlety went, the man was absolutely shit at it, and he was a vampire. God knows how old! Valeria arched an eyebrow, knowing it was another means to know about her mother's side of the family. But she indulged him anyway and said with a soft smile, "My parents were killed even before I turned 2, but I've seen her in pictures and my mum was indeed, very beautiful."

Both the brothers sobered up at that, but she spoke before they could offer useless apologies. What good would that do anyway?

"To answer your question, I look neither like my mum nor my dad. If it hadn't been for Sirius, I would've been sure that I was adopted."

Stefan asked, "Sirius?"

"My godfather." She told them vaguely before asking casually, "So, is the interrogation over or there's something more?"

The grin Damon was supporting dropped and he blinked. The brothers shared a look again and Stefan shook his head, but before he could speak, they heard a voice, "Stefan?"

"Elena!"

* * *

**AN****: Just to let you know, not all chapters would be this long. Have a great day. **

**Sept 6****th****, 2019**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

"Elena!" Stefan muttered the name as if he had forgotten about her before standing up and walked towards her.

Damon was sitting, but Valeria noticed that even his focus shifted towards the said girl and how his eyes tightened. _'This certainly couldn't be the most boring place in the world.'_ She thought.

She too stood up, intending to leave and Damon followed suit. Stefan was talking to the brown-haired girl who had her back towards them.

"Elena." Damon nodded at her gravely as soon as they reached closer.

"Damon," Elena mumbled before her eyes landed on Valeria. She frowned and looked at the brothers questioningly.

But Valeria's focus was entirely on the girl. As soon as she saw the girl's face, a memory resurfaced. The same one she had been dreaming about for years now, but this time, the memory was clear like it had never been, just like the face.

_'The girl who was standing in front of her smirking before darkened veins appeared under her eyes along with fangs. She couldn't even scream before the girl attacked her.'_

She stumbled back, her adrenaline surging so fast that she almost puked. She felt like her heart would explode and her eyes widened, filling with tears as beads of sweat trickling down her brow.

Valeria wasn't aware when the Salvatore's turned towards her after hearing her increase in heart rate, or when Stefan called her name worriedly. Her mind was busy replaying the attack again and again, and horror inside her grew.

Her breathing became more rapid, shallower and she choked out, "Katerina!"

She was unaware of how both the brothers went rigid. All she knew was that she needed to get away from her. Valeria's magic that had been ready to burst inside her, acted upon her fear and she pushed it out. It struck Katerina, who was flung back with a loud scream, but Valeria knew that she was fast and would be back within seconds. So, without thinking or looking around, she apparated out of there.

* * *

Both Damon and Stefan frowned when suddenly, Valeria's heart rate spiked or when she didn't respond to any of them. She was solely focused on Elena, her eyes filled with naked fear. Then she whispered the name which froze them with shock.

"Did she just…?" Damon trailed off, too perplexed to finish the sentence.

Stefan and Elena too stared wide-eyed, but for different reasons. So maybe it was because of that, it took them a whole minute to process what had happened next.

Elena flew back as if something has pushed her hard and hit the wall behind her. In the next second, right in front of their eyes, Valeria vanished as if she had never been there in the first place. Both the brother stayed rooted on spot, too stunned to do anything as their mind perceived the fact which looked more like a possibility now. This girl could very well be their Valeria and not her descendant like they had thought before. But how?

"She's a witch," Stefan stated something which they both already knew.

They were bought out of their shock with the commotion around them. Thankfully, there hadn't been many people, to begin with, it being a weekend, and a couple had run out screaming after seeing a girl vanishing into thin air.

They turned towards Elena, who had hit her head and was bleeding heavily to the point where she was almost unconscious. Matt was kneeling beside her and a woman was calling 911.

But as soon as Stefan saw the blood and the smell wafted in the air, hitting him like a ton of bricks, he felt his fangs growing and his mouth watered. He hadn't hunted yesterday when he should have and he knew he was about to lose control.

Damon gritted his teeth when he saw the veins under Stefan's eyes pulsating or how he was focused only on blood instead of the girl he loved. It didn't take him long to realise that he was being controlled by his blood-lust right now and he was losing his control.

"GO!" Damon hissed urgently. "Get out of here! I'll take care of everything!"

Stefan swallowed hard and took one last look at Elena before it became too much and rushed out of there. He didn't breathe until he reached home and finished off every blood bag they had in their basement.

* * *

**AN****: If Damon doesn't end up with Valeria, I will not pair him with Elena. Do let me know if you're liking this plot. I think I've given enough hints about what's happening here.**

**There are disasters and catastrophes everywhere I see. Stay safe, guys. **

**Sept 7****th****, 2019**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

Chryssa Tsantsaraki - Thank You. :)

* * *

Valeria didn't know exactly where she was. Even though she was in some abandoned ruins somewhere in a forest, the only thing she cared about was that she felt peaceful here and took relief in the knowledge that she would be safe here. She had no idea why, but the place made her feel comfortable and loved like she never had been.

She sat huddled in a corner for God knows how long, eyes screwed shut, rocking back and forth unconsciously. The dreams she had been having were flashing behind her eyes - faces still as hazy as ever but the incidents were becoming more pronounced slowly.

_'A man hitting her with a flogger. A witch cursing her. Screaming. Unimaginable pain. Vomiting blood. A man snapping her neck. A man and a woman in bed naked, their moans piercing her heart. Katerina attacking her. Begging because she couldn't breathe before the darkness swallowed her.'_

She didn't know she was whimpering, tear tracks running down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest, willing the images to stop. They didn't. No matter how much she tried, they kept running in her head like a film on repeat.

She blinked after a long time and found herself lying on the ground, surrounded by overgrown grass, her hands stayed under her head as she stared into the dark forest numbly. The tears had long since dried, but she stayed where she was and when darkness came, she welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Stefan wasn't panicking. He was just concerned. Yeah, that's what it was. After drinking his fare-share of blood, he decided to go to Valeria's apartment to see if she was alright. He should probably have gone to the hospital, but he knew Elena would be fine.

As he drove, he couldn't stop but think about the implication of her one word.

It was obvious that this Valeria knew Katherine and she had been scared enough to use magic in front of people. He knew nothing about her, but from the way she had been trying to dodge their questions, he knew that she wouldn't have revealed much about herself if she hadn't panicked after seeing Elena. It could also be a possibility that she knew about Damon and him being vampires.

But right, now what he wanted to know was what had scared her? If… and it was a big if, she was his Valeria, then why was she scared of Katherine? As far as he knew, the two hadn't had the time to even know each other. Valeria left town not long after Katherine came. Her parents were the founders and knew about vampires. They were on vervain and Honoria told him herself that her daughter had left town. What could've happened?

Even before he rang the bell, he knew she wasn't home. He didn't know where else to look, she could've transported anywhere, so he gave up and decided to go to the hospital.

Damon was there with Bonnie and as usual, they were arguing, but this time, their conversation wasn't meaningless bickering or threatening each other, but they were discussing something. They didn't spare him a look when he stopped next to them and continued.

"Are you sure?" asked Damon.

"Yes, Damon. I don't think teleporting is something witches can do and even if it is, it might take a lot of power. I will have to look at my gram's grimoire." Bonnie replied through gritted teeth.

Damon huffed as Bonnie left to check on Elena and turned to him and asked sarcastically, "Feeling better, brother?"

Stefan ignored the unspoken question about how he hid that he still was drinking human blood and asked, "How's Elena?"

"I gave her my blood. She'll be fine." Damon answered as they moved towards the window.

Stefan looked around before speaking, "Valeria isn't at her apartment. I checked."

Damon arched his eyebrows but refrained himself from taunting his brother. They had more important matters at hand.

"She knows Katherine," Stefan said slowly.

Damon looked straight at Stefan and hissed urgently, "I don't know how you missed it, Stefan, but she said _'Katerina'_. Even we didn't know her name until a couple of decades ago. If she is Valeria, how does she know about Katherine?"

Stefan shook his head and replied in a low whisper, "I don't know, but we have to find her. She's the only one who can answer."

"She could be anywhere, Stefan!" Damon exclaimed, frustrated.

Stefan asked, "Do you think she could be… there?"

"She vanished, Stefan! She could be anywhere! But we should check, just in case." Damon perused his lips and spoke slowly, "If she's there, that would mean…"

"…that she's Valeria. Valeria Fell." Stefan whispered, eyes wide staring at his brother. He swallowed thickly before adding, "What if she isn't…?"

"Don't worry. She'll come back either way." Damon told him confidently.

Stefan frowned at that and asked, "How are you so sure?"

Damon pulled something out of his jacket and showed it to him. It was a small beaded bag. Valeria's bag. He looked at his brother confused. "What…?"

He rolled his eyes. "This had nothing but her phone, but I'm sure we're missing something." Damon continued with a smirk, "Use your Bambi brain, brother! She panicked when she thought she lost it yesterday. It's important. Even if we don't find her, she will come back for this."

* * *

**Sept 8****th****, 2019**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

_**The memories would be written in Italics.**_

* * *

It was almost midnight, but they still didn't know where Valeria was. They had decided to wait near her apartment, but she hadn't been back, so the two of them decided to search for her.

Damon wanted to wait, but Stefan was restless. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. He didn't want to hope, but regardless of his practical thoughts about how she wasn't his ex-fiancée, he couldn't stop the hope that bubbled inside him.

_Valeria had not only been the woman he loved, but she was his best friend. His first friend to be precise. He had run into her to hide from Giuseppe, who had hit Damon because his brother had lied for him. He was seven and was trying to hide in the thick bushes when he had seen the blue glow emanating from somewhere further in the woods. He had been curious and had found a blonde girl kneeling next to a bird, healing its broken wing with magic. The bright blue light was the spark emerging from her fingers as it healed the bird right in front of his eyes. He hadn't been afraid, only eager and they became friends after he promised her, he wouldn't tell anyone apart from his brother._

Stefan blinked as he came back to himself. The only thing they could do was look at the old places they used to visit when the three of them were still alive. Most of them were gone, but there was the waterfall, a cliff just beyond the forest where they used to watch the sunrise from or the places, they used to spend time in when she showed them magic, away from everyone else. If they couldn't find her there, then neither of them knew what to do other than waiting.

* * *

Damon was sitting on a branch of a tree, while he was standing in front of his brother. The only sound they could hear was of animals and the only source of light was the moon in the sky. If it hadn't been for their heightened senses, they would've been unable to see anything. It had been hours now and they had lost all hope of finding her.

"Let's go back. There's no point in waiting here." Damon said earning a sigh from Stefan, but he nodded.

They were just about to leave when they heard footsteps and their heads snapped towards the sound. They were taken aback when they saw a bright light moving in the forest. They shared a look and followed whatever it was cautiously by mutual agreement and were surprised when the light grew brighter as they neared it. Their surprise turned to utter bewilderment when they saw where the light was coming from.

"Is that… an animal?" Damon muttered aghast but didn't receive a reply as Stefan himself was gaping at the animal which was glowing brightly.

The light was so bright that they couldn't see which animal it was, but despite that, they followed it as it kept going deeper. Magic wasn't new to them and they had seen it before, but this was the most surreal experience of both their lives. They didn't think that it could turn more bizarre, but it did when the animal came to a halt before vanishing completely.

They both stared wide-eyed at the place and then at the girl who was lying on the floor covered with grass and mud. Of course, they knew the place. It used to be the Fell's mansion in the 1800s. Valeria was lying between the ruins of her childhood home.

* * *

Valeria snuggled in the soft blanket with a blissful sigh. The bed was extremely soft, comfortable and she wasn't in a hurry to wake up until she remembered what had happened before, she fell asleep. Her eyes snapped open and sat up with a loud gasp. She wasn't in her apartment but in someone's bedroom. The interior was somewhat similar to Salvatore's living room and she was almost positive that she was in their house. Again.

Both the wallpaper and the furniture were old, ancient even. There were stacks of books everywhere she looked – on the bookshelves, the floor, the table, even the couch. The portraits' and the pictures hanging on the walls were black and white in colour, and she moved towards it to take a closer look.

She picked a picture of two boys lying on a mantle and stared at it. The younger one seemed around 8 or 9 and the older one was definitely a teenager. She sucked in a harsh breath when an image erupted in front of her eyes.

'_It was of the same boys, but everything was bright and colourful as if she was standing in front of them right at the moment. The younger boy with blonde hair and green eyes and the other had black hair but soft blue eyes.'_

_'Stefan and Damon'_, her mind provided.

"Snooping around in a stranger's room?" Damon tusked disappointedly.

The picture fell from her hand as she whirled around to see who it was and grinned when she saw who it was!

"Damon! You're back!" Valeria exclaimed excitedly before she threw herself at him. Damon was so surprised that he barely caught her when she hugged him with all her might. She pulled back and looked into at him, her eyes shining brightly and asked, "Is the war over? Does Stefan know that you are home?"

Startled, his gaze met Stefan's who seemed just as stunned as him. They stared at the girl flummoxed, who blinked rapidly and shook her head before staggering back. They both rushed towards her to help, but she looked at them and asked in a panicked yell, "WHAT THE BLOODY BUGGERING HELL WAS THAT?!"

Her accent more pronounced than it had been seconds ago and the brothers shared a look, unsure what to say, just as the lamp on the bedside table shattered.

* * *

**Sept 9****th****, 2019**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

Sekhmet and Little Red - Thanks guys. Glad you liked it so far. :)

* * *

Valeria winced when the lamp shattered, but her mind was whirling. How did she know these two? Why were the dreams she had been having more pronounced now? And the girl… Katerina. How did she know her? She slumped on the only empty sofa and covered her face with her hands feeling worn out.

"What's happening to me?" she mumbled to herself tiredly as she felt her head ready to burst with everything that was whirling in her mind.

"You're a witch," Damon stated the obvious.

She didn't look up but nodded. What use would it be to hide anymore? Not after her attack on the vampire in the grill yesterday.

"And you know…?" he spoke tentatively, unsure how much she knew.

She looked up and snorted. "That you both are vampires? Of course, I know. It's not like you even try to hide it."

Damon's lips tightened. Despite Stefan's warning look, he couldn't control himself and asked, "How do you know Katherine?"

At the name, Valeria's eyes widened and her breathing became laboured. She stood up hastily and stammered, "K–ka–Katerina? Is-Is she here?"

The brothers noticed how her hand went to her pocket again as if searching for something but clenched in her pocket when it came back empty. Her heart rate had accelerated like it had yesterday and her eyes flittered around wildly.

Stefan moved in front of her and touched her shoulder. "She's not here." He told her softly, urging her to look at him, but wasn't ready for her reaction.

She flinched away from his touch as if burned and looked at him as if he was a monster.

This surprised Damon. Valeria and Stefan had been best friends before they got engaged. They were each other's world. If this girl was Valeria and he was damn sure she was, why was she staring at Stefan with such hatred? He didn't want her to vanish again. Who knew where she would teleport to next time?

"Hey," he whispered and approached like a cornered animal. She was clearly struggling to breathe with how panicked she was and he ordered slowly, "Breath with me."

Stefan watched, frowning all the while, unable to understand the reason behind her sudden hatred. She didn't seem to hate Damon and it irked him.

Meanwhile, Damon was focused on her and said softly, "I won't let her or anyone else hurt you until I'm here, Val."

Damon didn't know why her old nickname slipped from his tongue, but right now he wanted some answers and for that, he needed to make sure she was fine.

Even though the girl that he remembered from the time when he was human had been 4 years younger, but she had been intelligent and mature beyond her years. And there was also a small fact that she was the only girl who had been his friend. The only girl he had been close to and hadn't slept with.

_'She had found him bleeding in the stable one day. He had been 17 and had a fight with Giuseppe, after which the man had beaten him until he almost blacked out. He had run into the stables so Stefan wouldn't find him broken, he didn't want his brother to worry or get scared than he already was. It hadn't been long since they lost their mother and their father had been more violent than usual. The 13-year-old girl had healed him with her magic and hadn't told anyone about the incident. She had been the only one to care about him and his brother, even more so than their mother ever did._

_In those moments they had grown closer and he stopped seeing her as 'the little girl his brother had a crush on'. She became his friend._

_He still regretted that he started to keep his distance after his brother proposed to her. It wouldn't have been proper at that time and Katherine did a marvellous job in making him forget her. He had basically ignored her until he found out that she broke the engagement and left town. He had thought to go search for her, but Katherine stopped him and they spent the whole night in bed. He had written a letter to Val on Katherine's suggestion, but never got a reply._

_Then everything changed as Stefan too fell for Katherine, angry that Valeria left him._

_They transformed and after turning into a vampire, he had been too depressed about Katherine's demise to care about his friend who had left town without informing anyone.'_

Even though Stefan told him that he didn't love Katherine and she compelled him, he changed, became angrier at the world. He knew that Stefan killed Honoria Fell, but he never understood why would he kill the mother of the girl he loved?

As Damon thought about it, he realised that he had missed everything because of his obsession with a bitch who had just used him. He had been a fool. What he wanted to know was why was Valeria afraid of Katherine? Or how did she know her original name when even he had no knowledge about it? And why the sudden hatred towards Stefan?

Above all, he wanted to know what had happened to Valeria all those years ago?

* * *

**Sept 10****th****, 2019**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

Stefan gave her a glass of water, which she thankfully took before gulping it down.

She seemed calm, so Damon asked, "Better?"

She gave him a curt nod before her eyes met his and she asked slowly, "What's happening to me?"

"We're trying to figure it out," Damon replied as he looked up at her from where he was kneeling in front of the sofa she was slumped on. "Would you like to tell us what happened?"

Valeria bit her lower lip, studying the two. It wasn't as if she had something to hide and these two might just be able to help. They were somehow connected to her dreams and she knew it, but there was something she needed first.

"Where's my bag?" She asked anxiously.

Damon's eyes met Stefan's before shrugging indifferently.

She eyed them warily and asked again, "You don't have it?"

"How would I know where your bag is?" He replied innocently, too innocently for her liking and she arched an eyebrow.

She was sure she had seen the same expressions on his face before and could bet her vault that he had hidden it. Closing her eyes, she envisioned her beaded bad before putting her palm up and said clearly, "Accio bag!"

It took a few seconds, but the bag came flying into the room. It zoomed past the brothers and into fell into her palm much to Stefan and Damon's surprise as they stared wide-eyed.

They had to be careful around her because she obviously knew how to handle this stuff more than Bonnie did.

Damon gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Alright, so I had it."

Valeria rolled her eyes at the blatant lie and muttered a spell under her breath before opening the bag. She should've kept her wand with her, but she hadn't known that she would need to defend herself again after almost 4 years. She pulled her wand out and sighed when she felt the familiar magic that flowed through her veins.

Damon and Stefan gaped when her whole hand vanished inside the small purse and she rummaged through it before pulling a long wooden stick out. 'How did the thing even fit in there?'

"Wait! I checked it and it was empty! Where did that come from?" Damon cried out perplexed.

She arched an eyebrow at his hypocrisy and threw his words back at him, "Snooping around in a stranger's purse?"

Damon stood up and narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms across his chest. Of course, he was snooping. Sue him!

"You think I'd leave it open so wankers like you would be able to snoop in? It's spelled, you tosser!" she told him like it should've been obvious before adding as an afterthought, "Just a fair warning, if you touch it again, it'll bite you."

The look they gave meant clearly said that they didn't believe her, but Damon was curious, so he pointed towards the stick and grumbled, "What's with the stick?"

"I'll leave that for you to explore with your vast imagination." She replied sarcastically and Damon barely resisted the urge to pull his hair out.

_'Why couldn't she give a straight forward answer? Valeria hadn't been sarcastic when he knew her before!'_

Stefan felt exhausted as he looked between the two. She was perfectly fine with Damon, had even hugged him, but had looked ready to kill when he tried to talk to her! Valeria had loved him, not Damon! But she wasn't his friend or fiancée anymore, was she? She was just someone he had recently met… only, she wasn't just someone.

No matter how many women he slept with, in the last century, Valeria had been the only girl he had truly loved. Until he mistook Elena for Katherine and stalked her for months to make sure who she was. He had fallen for Elena, but there was something missing. The passion he had for Valeria wasn't there, even though his emotions were heightened as a vampire. He had chalked it up to the fact that he might never feel the same way for anyone else and his feelings for Elena were the closest to what he felt love could be since his transition, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

This girl was challenging everything he had known in the past year. He wasn't able to understand what he was feeling right now. It was maddening!

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Stefan said impatiently, bringing the two out of their argument… or discussion?

Both Damon and Valeria scowled at him, but she turned serious and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said that this place was calling to me." She replied steadily, "I've been having dreams about this place for a long time now."

Damon asked with a frown, "Dreams? About what?"

Valeria took a deep breath, deciding how much to tell them before looking up and said, "It started with my death."

* * *

Elijah frowned at Jonas. According to his son, not only a girl attacked the Petrova doppelgänger, but she vanished right in front of everyone. They had never met a witch who could use magic so effortlessly and he could see that it had put both Jonas and Luka on edge. It was unusual and he himself was curious to see who it was. More so because she was new in town and had been with the older Salvatore before disappearing into thin air. According to Lucas, even the Salvatore's had no clue where she was.

His eyes met Jonas and he gave a curt nod. It was time to go back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Sept 11****th****, 2019**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

_Valeria took a deep breath, deciding how much to tell them before looking up and said, "It started with my death."_

"What?!"

It surprisingly came from Stefan and Valeria rubbed her eyes with her palms, just to take a moment for herself. How much could she tell them? She was positive that she knew these two even before she met them, but there were just so many pieces in her dreams, that she was unable to connect them. They might be able to help her in understanding what was going on. She just hoped that telling them wouldn't come with a price.

"I've always had these dreams – hushed voices and hazy faces which were never clear, but they weren't so… strong back then and I never paid much attention. They weren't the priority, you know?" She told them with a tired sigh. "But I've been having them consistently ever since I came back. It's been almost 4 years, and I can't even sleep peacefully anymore! They're always connected to Mystic Falls. I didn't know what else to do, but I knew I would get the answers here."

"Ever since you came back?" Stefan asked confused.

She met his eyes and said airily, "I died and the dreams became more pronounced… clear, ever since I came back."

Stefan's eyes widened with alarm and he almost shouted, "You died?!"

At the same time, Damon asked aghast, "You came back? How?"

Valeria knew coming back from death wasn't heard of, but they were vampires. Shouldn't they have been a bit more… aware? But what startled her the most was Stefan's reaction. What was wrong with the guy?

"I… don't know?" She shrugged. "I woke up a couple of minutes after I was killed."

"You were killed?" Stefan growled out; eyes filled with anger.

His reaction made no sense to her. Damon was here as well, but he wasn't overreacting over a stranger's death. She needed to find out what exactly was happening.

"That's not important right now. He's dead." She told him with a frown.

Damon looked at Stefan. His reaction was understandable and he himself wanted to know more, but it wouldn't do any good if she vanished again before they knew anything. So, he cleared his throat unnecessarily and asked, "Alright, what kind of dreams?"

"I always end up dead – in each one of them," said Valeria.

"Wait…" Stefan asked shell-shocked, "What do you mean 'always'?"

"Exactly what I said – it isn't just one dream. They are at least four different ones, and I die in every single one of them." She replied calmly. It wasn't as if it was something new. Even Hermione and Ron knew.

When the two didn't speak, just stared at her with open-mouthed horror for a long time, Valeria exhaled the breath she was holding. She was sure these two knew more than they were letting on and it had nothing to do with the fact that she knew them somehow or at least it felt like that.

She stared at the two and said imploringly, "What I want to know is how am I connected to this place? Or how I knew your names before you told me? Or why do I feel like I was standing right there when this picture was taken?"

If possible, both their eyes widened further. Stefan swallowed thickly as he processed her words before exchanging a glance with Damon, who seemed just as confounded. They both remembered clearly that Valeria had been with them when the picture was taken. She had just stayed out of the family portrait because their father didn't approve. Even though, the three of them took a picture together after Giuseppe left and Damon had paid extra to the cameraman. She wasn't lying if she remembered the moment. How else could she have known?

Stefan was bought out of his reverie when he heard Damon ask, "What about Katherine? How do you her?"

Her eyes snapped to his and the pounding of her heart increased. They noticed that her hand tightened around the 'stick', but she didn't panic like before.

"Katerina?" she muttered the name tentatively.

At Damon's curt nod, she said, "I don't know if these are dreams or memories, but I-I think…"

Valeria closed her eyes and took a calming breath before looking at the brothers and stumbled across her words, "Her face, it became clear when I saw her yesterday. I didn't know she was a vampire until I saw her face. I-I remember begging her not to do it… but she attacked me. I don't know what happened, but I think – no! I know that she killed me." She shook her head and stated firmly.

Lost in her memories, Valeria didn't see the horror that etched on both Damon and Stefan's faces. She wasn't aware, how fast their faces lost all colour as her words hit both the brothers like lightning bolts.

Dread filled them at the mere thought at how none of them gave it a thought. Valeria vanished after Katherine came to town. Nausea filled them, making them sick to their stomachs at how easily they forgot the girl who they claimed to be their friend, only because of Katherine. She had manipulated them both – by using Stefan's anger and Damon's obsession for her. She knew all this time, which was why she stopped them both from going after Valeria.

But why would Honoria lie? She and her husband, both took vervain regularly and couldn't be compelled. Why did she tell them that her daughter left town?

* * *

**AN****: I wanted to let you guys know that I've kept some events of season 2 and I've changed some according to this story. There are things that did not happen in the tv series or in the books. I would be gratified if you'd understand that and not message me regarding the change in characters or the things that took place. **

**Have a nice day. **

**Sept 12****th****, 2019**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes as I do not have a beta.

* * *

"Ar-are you sure?" Damon asked grimly, appalled not only by himself but also at the thought that Valeria had been so young. Only 18. She would've been alone and terrified, but no one helped when Katherine killed her. No one even knew that she had been killed until now.

Her eyes flashed angrily and she yelled offended, "Of Course, I'm Sure! I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT IT EVERY SINGLE NIGHT FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS! WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW? SOMEONE, I WASN'T EVEN AWARE EXISTED UNTIL NOW?"

Damon flinched back at the fury he saw in her eyes. He had never been scared of anyone in his life, but he was now. Maybe it was the fact that the weight of her words was crushing him, making it unable for him to breathe. He had been so obsessed with Katherine that he never gave thought to why his friend disappeared so suddenly. The girl he had loved for over a century had killed his childhood friend and he hadn't cared. He was busy having sex with the said vampire instead of finding out what had driven his only friend away. He had been busy fighting with his younger brother over a vampire instead of finding out why Stefan's fiancée broke the engagement and left town.

He had never felt guilty over anything – not when he was human and especially not since he became immortal. And there had always been the 'switch' to turn his emotions off if it became too much, but right now, he was at loss.

He blinked when she asked softly, her voice quavering, "It's possible, isn't it? How else would I know that she's a vampire? Or about the two of you?"

He looked at Stefan who seemed to be in a state of shock as he stared at Valeria unblinkingly. For the first time in his undead life, Damon felt something other than hatred for his brother. Everyone in Mystic Falls had been aware that Stefan and Valeria were in love, so their engagement didn't come as a surprise. In fact, as being the children of the founding families, it was celebrated. No one knew, but he had heard Giuseppe talking to Valeria's father, Thomas, proposing a betrothal between Fell's daughter and Salvatore's older son. His argument being – that Stefan was too young and Damon was of age.

Even now Damon couldn't tell what he felt at that moment. He hadn't been averse to the idea because the two of them knew each other as no one else did, but he was also aware of Valeria and Stefan's feelings for each other. He had decided to wait and see until he returned from the war, but after coming back, he found out that the two were engaged and then he fell for Katherine, forgetting about everyone else.

Valeria looked at the brothers, who were gawking at her open-mouthed, making her feel like she was a lunatic. When they failed to reply or say anything, she whispered in a small voice, "I'm not going mad, am I?"

Damon shook his head, giving her a sympathetic smile and said, "No… we believe you."

Valeria nodded at him appreciatively before her eyes met Stefan's. She couldn't understand why, but she felt uncomfortable around him – almost hurt and angry if she had to name the emotions, but why? The feeling of warmth and comfort that she felt around Damon vanished whenever Stefan was nearby, turning her insides cold to the point where she wanted to curl up in a corner and die all over again. There was a sense of loss and anguish that she couldn't explain every time she looked at his green eyes.

"I knew you, didn't I?" she asked suddenly, startling the Salvatore's. No matter how crazy it sounded, Valeria knew it to be the truth. She exclaimed slowly, "I remember your faces – a bit younger, but you're still the same."

Her eyes turned towards Stefan, wrinkling at the corners and she spoke, "You pushed me off the horse when we were children. I broke my leg and your father, he… punished you."

Stefan swallowed, gazing at the eyes which he had fallen in love with a century ago and nodded. Punished wasn't the right word as his father almost ended up killing him in his drunken stupor. If it hadn't been for Damon, he probably would've been dead.

"Katherine… she…" Valeria clenched her teeth as she looked between the two. She didn't remember much, but she knew that they had been important to her, like the Weasley's, maybe more. Katherine had killed her and she was still here. From what she recalled, the glimpse that she saw was of Stefan with Katherine. Her lips felt dry and she licked them unconsciously.

"You're with… Katherine?" She didn't notice, but it came out as an accusation and both the brothers flinched.

Stefan blinked, eyes shining with tears, face contorted with pain as he looked at Valeria before he punched the wall beside the bookshelf with such force that it collapsed. He had no idea. None… couldn't even have imagined that she might've not left him willingly, but was murdered instead. He had tried to find her after he 'woke up' and Katherine's compulsion wore off.

The woman, her mother, refused to tell him where Valeria was, threatening him because she knew about his relationship with Katherine. He had been so angry and afraid that he ended up killing Honoria.

He didn't know what to say and an apology wasn't enough. Stefan looked at her only to snap his eyes shut. The love Valeria had for him wasn't there, instead, she looked at him like a stranger.

It wasn't her fault; it was his and Katherine's. He was going to kill her, even if it was the last thing he did. With that thought, he jumped out of the balcony, ignoring the two occupants of the room and blurred into the forest.

* * *

**AN****: Let's get this clear – Valeria had flashbacks, but they were not enough, so she doesn't exactly remember the Salvatore's – right now, the brothers are kind of strangers to her. The next couple of chapters will explain the reasons behind her inner turmoil.**

**Going on a vacation to India for about 15 days and I'm not sure how regular the updates will be. I'll be back on the 27****th**** of September and will post regularly from then on. I might be able to write, I might not. My other stories will be updated in October. I will try to reply to every one of you, but sorry if I get a bit late.**

_**Robert Pattinson will be in the same freakin' town. Hoping to get a glimpse of him. Fingers crossed.**_

**Sept 13****th****, 2019**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes as I do not have a beta.

* * *

The sun was rising when Stefan returned, covered in blood. He ignored Damon, who was sitting on the recliner of his room and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The last thing he needed was an argument, but Damon was still waiting by the table when he came out half an hour later. He went to his almirah and started rummaging through his clothes. He didn't want Valeria to see his real face, the ripper, someone who couldn't even control himself and was glad that she had already left. It saved him from feeling any more deplorable than he already did.

"Nice meal?" Damon asked mockingly.

Stefan sighed tiredly, pulling a shirt on and replied, "Let's not do this, Damon."

A snort left Damon and he goaded, "Do what? Discuss the fact that you've been lying to both Elena and me? Or that you're still unable to control your thirst? Or that somehow, your ex-fiancée is back from dead after more than a century?"

Stefan whirled around and screamed angrily, "ANY OF IT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANY OF IT!"

"And then what? Ignore what happened? She thinks Elena is Katherine, Stefan! She's remembering and you can't run from it." Damon said seriously.

Stefan gritted his teeth and said hysterically, "I'm not running! Do you think it's easy for me? Finding out that our vampire girlfriend killed her?!"

Damon's eyes tightened and said mournfully, "We didn't know that she was murdered. God, Stefan! Valeria was our friend; the love of your life and we didn't even try! We thought she left and got invested in Katherine the next day!"

"I tried! I tried to find her, Damon! After Katherine's compulsion wore off, I went to the Fells. I wanted to know where she was! I wanted to beg her to forgive me for… for so many things, but Honoria said that she knew about me and Katherine, and I would never see Valeria again." Stefan blabbered. "I got angry and lost control! How do you think she'll react when she finds out that not only, I killed her mother, but I slept with someone else at the night of the ball… when she was sick and at home?!"

Damon gaped at his brother, eyes wide and whispered perplexed, "You – WHAT?"

Stefan's eyes snapped to Damon's realizing what he had said and he looked away. The disbelief on his brother's face and disgust in his eyes was too much, which was ironic because Damon had hated him ever since they turned. He couldn't understand why it mattered to him now more than it did before. So, Stefan shook his head, turning away and made his way towards the door.

"You slept with Katherine at the night of the ball? Before she… left?!" Damon asked aghast, repulsed at the mere thought that his brother could've cheated on his fiancée. He clearly remembered that it was the night Katherine had compelled him to leave after he dropped her to her room, saying that she was tired and wanted to be alone. Valeria hadn't attended the ball because she had been sick. They never saw her after that.

Stefan closed his eyes and hung his head. What could he say? He did sleep with Katherine before… he lost everything and his life turned upside down. Katherine had compelled him, but it wasn't to forget fiancée. He did it all on his own. It didn't matter that he had searched for her for years after he was turned. Damon didn't know, but Lexi did that his desperation, anger, resentment, self-hatred, and an immortal life without the one he loved made him feel hollow – the reason he found solace in being a ripper. It was something he lost himself in and forgot that the girl he loved left him or how reprehensible he was. In those moments, there was nothing but the drug that was human blood, and it continued until Lexi found him.

Damon's eyes widened as another thing occurred to him and he asked revolted, "She knew?"

Stefan's eyes snapped open and he whirled around, staring at Damon with horror and trepidation.

"No! She couldn't have!" He exclaimed with alarm before adding anxiously, "I-I… We never got a chance to meet after that – I don't know."

Damon clenched his fists and before he knew it, he had punched Stefan in the face. They heard a sickening crack as he flew back and collapsed on his table, destroying it and the computer in the process, but he didn't say a word. He wanted… hoped that Damon would punch him again. He deserved it and more. He stayed where he was, waiting for another hit, but it never came. When he looked up, he saw Damon scowling, but there was something else in his eyes… something he couldn't understand.

"What?" he mumbled with a frown.

Damon shook his head as if contemplating something and mumbled, "Katherine said she loved you and would kill anyone who comes in between. You don't think…?" he left the rest unsaid as his eyes met Damon's.

"What are you saying?" asked Stefan, knowing that they both had reached the same conclusion.

"Valeria used to spend nights with you. What if she saw you?" Damon stated.

"You think Katherine killed her because Valeria saw us together?" He mumbled numbly.

"Stefan? Damon?" Elena called before she entered the room and stopped. Her eyes widened as they landed on her boyfriend, who was still lying on the floor between the broken things, bleeding from his nose and asked fearfully, "What's going on?"

They had been so immersed in the conversation, that they hadn't heard the sound of her car or her footsteps.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy." Damon taunted, glaring at Stefan with disdain before he left the house, closing the door with such a loud bang that it made Elena jump.

Elena looked at him questioningly, but he couldn't even muster a fake-smile as he did at times, so he looked away, unable to look into the brown eyes which were filled with love for him.

* * *

**AN****: Alright, so many of you think that because Stefan cheated, Valeria shouldn't forgive him, but let me tell you – Katherine is a liar and master manipulator. He doesn't remember her exact words. What happened that day will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Just be patient and wait for it!**

**And it's a drabble fic, guys. I mentioned it before starting this one. I think, 1000 words are more than enough as I do update daily.**

**Sept 14****th****, 2019**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes as I do not have a beta.

* * *

Valeria eyed the vampire warily and said, "I'm not going to invite you in."

"But we were… friends. You remember, don't you?" Stefan asked as his smile fell.

"I do, but not all of it. They're only glimpses and we were children. It's been a long time and you are…"

"…A vampire." He spoke before she could.

"A stranger who almost killed me." She said pointedly.

Stefan nodded heavy-heartedly. Of course, she would remember that he attacked her, but he needed to talk to her, get to know how much she remembered and tell her a couple of things himself. And beg for forgiveness. Not that it would make any difference now, but it was something he needed to do.

"I'm sorry." She told him with a grimace before asking, "Was there something you wanted to talk about? We can go out?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded curtly.

* * *

They had been sitting outside the grill for the past 15 minutes and he had yet to say a word. He was fiddling with his cup of coffee as Valeria looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to speak, but when he didn't, she sighed.

Finally, losing her patience, she prompted, "So…?"

"So – I… uh… You remembered some of the things after you saw Katherine, right?" Stefan started.

Her body tensed visibly as she leaned back into the chair and gave a subtle nod, staring at him through narrow eyes.

Stefan leaned forward unconsciously, his fingers tightened on the cup of coffee and he asked slowly, "How much do you remember?"

Her brows knitted together as she asked with a frown, "Why do you want to know?"

"If you're Valeria, and both Damon and I think you are… I think, maybe I can help you? You came here for it. And we were… friends. We grew up together." He finished lamely. He wanted to know how much she knew or if she saw him and Katherine together. He couldn't get it out of his mind ever since Damon pointed it out that she could've seen, therefore left without letting anyone know. Also, he wasn't sure whether he should wait for her to regain her memories or should he tell her everything.

Valeria didn't miss how he stopped before saying the word 'friend' as it pained him somehow. His behaviour confused him and what perplexed her even more that even looking at him made her angry. She didn't even know the guy! He was there in some of her dreams, but they had been children. She didn't like him, which she didn't understand herself! It was preposterous!

"Why do you care?" she perused her lips and asked instead, "I was bleeding and you were there for the food. Why didn't you kill me?"

Her question startled him and he swallowed before answering cautiously, "You were important."

She knew that he was stalling. But why? She just wanted to rip into his mind and get the answers she wanted and knowing that he had them wasn't making it easier to control herself.

She scowled at him and asked irritated, "You wanted to talk about Katerina?"

Stefan flinched at the sudden harshness in her tone and asked, "How do you know that name?"

Valeria threw her hands in the air and replied frustrated, "I've told you already! I knew her and she attacked me! Why wouldn't I know her name?"

He shook his head. "The girl that you saw the day before? Her name is Elena. She isn't Katherine..."

Before he could finish, she glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth, "What? You think I'm lying?"

"No. I know you're not!" He told her hastily before she could misunderstand him and added, "That girl? It was Elena. Elena Gilbert. She's Katherine's doppelgänger. She isn't the one who attacked you all those years ago. Elena is 17 and human."

"Doppelgänger?" Valeria whispered as another image flashed in front of her.

_'A woman wearing with wavy brown hair, tied in many braids, wearing a blue gown – kissing a man with shoulder-length brown hair.'_

His brows furrowed when he saw the blank look on her face. It looked like she was gazing at something afar, something he couldn't see and he called worriedly, "Valeria?"

She blinked as if coming out of a trance and her gaze met Stefan's. Valeria looked around, hoping to see the man or the girl, but shook her head before rubbing her temples. Now, what was that? This was something she hadn't seen before. She shook her head as if dazed and asked slowly, "But – but… isn't Katerina the doppelgänger?"

It was Stefan's turn to frown and he asked baffled, "What?"

"Katerina. She's the doppelgänger of Tatia." She told him like he was stupid.

"What?!" It came out as a whisper as he gawked at her. "Who's Tatia?"

"Tatia – the original doppelgänger." She rolled her eyes at him as if it was common knowledge and he should've known it. Stefan gaped when she added casually, "Why else would Nik want her?"

"Stefan?"

They both heard the voice and turned towards it. Stefan stiffened, his head snapped towards Valeria, hoping that she wouldn't freak out again because of Elena's resemblance to Katherine.

She stood up and steeled herself, her eyes turned hard as if readying herself for a fight and her tension in her shoulders was visible. He followed suit, discreetly placing himself between the two. Caroline was with Elena and he knew it would turn nasty real soon.

"Val… This is Elena – and that's Caroline." He looked into her eyes and said clearly. "Elena, this is Valeria."

He didn't notice his slip of the tongue or how the three girls frowned at him at the familiarity by which he called her.

* * *

**AN****: I'm on a short vacation, guys. Updates until 27****th**** might be occasional or not at all, but I'll get back on schedule after that. And my other stories will be updated in October.**

**Sept 16****th****, 2019**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologise in case of any mistakes as I do not have a beta. Unedited.

* * *

The four stood in awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Valeria eyed the two girls warily. Standing here with two vampires and the lookalike of someone who killed her was making her uncomfortable. Also, she didn't miss how the two girls were practically seizing her up and all she wanted to do was run as far away from these people as possible.

"You were with Damon the other day," Elena stated unnecessarily. Stefan had told her that she was a witch who was attacked by Katherine. The girl didn't know about her and lashed out with her magic.

She nodded, reminding herself that this was a human and not a vampire, and introduced, "I'm Valeria."

Caroline asked, "You're new in town?"

Valeria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Wasn't it obvious? What an idiot! She just nodded, not even bothering to reply.

"So, how do you know Stefan?" Caroline questioned suspiciously, while Elena shifted uncomfortably, looking between her boyfriend and the newcomer. How did both the brothers know her? They had already been sitting with her before she arrived at the grill that day. Stefan hadn't said anything and had changed the topic at hand.

Valeria looked at the two and said seriously, "Oh, he tried to kill me. We've been friends ever since."

Stefan stiffened and his head snapped towards her; Elena gasped loudly; Caroline's eyes widened and she gaped.

"Just kidding," Valeria said with a smile. "I was in an accident. He and his brother helped me."

"Wait, his brother?" Elena asked slowly, utterly flummoxed; "Damon helped you?" Caroline exclaimed at the same time, her tone relaying her shock clearly.

Valeria narrowed her eyes at the similar expression of disbelief on their faces and asked curiously, "Yes, he did. Is there a problem?"

Caroline snorted. "He's a selfish bastard and an asshole. You'll need to keep your doors closed until you're here. It won't be long before he tries to get in your pants."

She blinked, taken aback by sudden harshness in the blonde vampire's tone. It didn't take a genius to understand that there was bad blood between the two. Elena didn't say anything as well, just shook her head, but Valeria was extremely surprised to see that even Stefan didn't say anything. He was just letting someone bad mouth his brother – his only living relative. From what she remembered, Damon had always been protective of his brother, when their mother couldn't. Saving him from their father and taking the beatings when even Lily never did anything for her younger son, for both of them actually. She had no idea what had happened, but how could he stand there and watch silently when someone was demeaning his brother?

"He won't have to try much. Have you seen him?" She smiled mischievously before adding as an afterthought, "Do you think he will mind joining me and my boyfriend?"

Stefan's eyes widened and he gasped horrified, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He's in England." She shrugged ignoring the betrayed look on his face and winked. "Nothing wrong in having a bit of fun, is it?"

Caroline scowled, crossing her arms across her chest disapprovingly, but Elena frowned somewhat worriedly and said, "He can be dangerous. You should stay away from him."

Valeria perused her lips. What was with the holier than thou attitude? She was practically a stranger! Stefan was still standing quietly instead of defending his brother and staring at her with eyes filled with hurt? What the hell was wrong with the people in this town?

"Thank you for your concern, but I think I can tell the wrong sort myself." She replied with a cold smile and her voice left no room for argument. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Stefan was staring into space even after she left with unseeing eyes. He felt like his heart was in his throat and he wanted to cry. He knew both Elena and Caroline were saying something, but he just couldn't hear what it was!

The only thing ringing in his ears was Valeria's words – _'He won't have to try much.'_ and the wink.

The meaning behind them was clear as a day and it made his blood boil. Valeria had always loved him and Damon had never been in the equation, but even thinking about the two together, sent a searing agony throughout his body. Not only was she talking about having a threesome with Damon, but she had a boyfriend back home!

It was enough to send him into a frenzy and he closed his eyes tightly when he saw his face in the glass of the window, trying to calm himself down. He could see Caroline getting alert; Elena getting scared as she held his face in her hands, trying to hide it from people surrounding them and trying to calm him down before he lost control, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He shook her off, more harshly then he intended, ignoring the hurt on her face and rushed to his car and drove like a bat out of hell until he reached home.

* * *

She decided to ignore Stefan and his weird looks until she regained her memory. She didn't trust him a bit and couldn't rely on his words alone. She wanted to know how was she connected to the Salvatore's but wasn't sure if she could wait much longer.

Valeria huffed as she thought about the girls – Elena and Caroline. It was clear by the frosty attitude that the blonde didn't like her and the brunette, who gave her the right to tell her who she should talk to? In hindsight, she knew that her hatred was coming because she couldn't get the image of her doppelgänger attacking her. It wasn't Elena's fault, but she already disliked the attitude. Though she should've apologised for attacking her unprovoked, she couldn't. Not the way she had looked and it took all her power not to curse her.

She was a fully trained witch. If she could kill Bellatrix and Dolohov single-handedly, she could surely take care of some stupid teenagers even if they were vampires.

Valeria sat down on the nearest bench, turned her face upwards and closed her eyes with a blissful sigh, enjoying the summer sun, unaware of the brown eyes that followed her throughout the day

* * *

**AN****: Sorry, I couldn't reply, guys. I'll do it as soon as I can. **

**Sept 17****th****, 2019**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

**Days Later**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"You what?" Stefan hissed, utterly bemused by his brother's foolishness.

Damon rolled his eyes but said calmly, "Chill, little brother. It isn't that big of a deal. It's the only way to figure things out."

_"Not a big deal?"_ Stefan spluttered aghast. "Taking Valeria to the masquerade where we're planning to kill Katherine isn't a big deal? Did you forget how she reacted when she saw Elena?"

"It's been days and we still got nothing! Her memories were triggered after she saw us and Elena. I'm sure meeting the bitch herself would unlock more. Don't you wanna know what happened to her all those years ago? This is the only way, Stefan." Damon stated, somewhat frustrated about the lack of information.

Stefan shook his head tiredly, unsure about Damon's plan. He knew this wasn't a good idea, especially because Katherine would know and he could almost picture her reaction or how she wouldn't think before hurting Valeria again. He had no idea what happened the last time. He had been utterly useless and had played directly into Katherine's hand. This time, he wasn't going to let her hurt Valeria… not again.

"You know how unpredictable Katherine can be. What if she hurts Valeria?" Stefan asked finally, unwilling to put the girl at risk.

"Bon-Bon would be keeping an eye on Katherine and I'll be with Val every second of the night." Damon placated before adding salaciously, "After all, I'm her date."

Stefan glared and said warningly, "Damon…"

"You're no fun." Damon pretended to pout and then added with a smirk, "Don't worry, Stefanie. She has a boyfriend, remember? I won't do anything… until she wants me to, of course."

Stefan couldn't control his anger at the thought of Damon and Valeria together. He blurred forward and punched Damon square in the face, who flew back and crashed onto the glass table.

"Ouch!"

Damon winced, tracing his jaw which was undeniably broken but did nothing to stop the smirk that touched his lips. It had become increasingly easy to rile his brother up in the last few days. It was clear that Stefan didn't know how to behave with Valeria now that he had a girlfriend. Also, he had caught the lovebirds fighting more and more recently due to one thing or the other. He just couldn't wait to see how things would proceed since this Valeria was nothing like the one, they'd known before. First, the girl wasn't delicate like he remembered. She seemed perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And second, she still hadn't invited them inside her house even after days and second, she was unpredictable. It was clear that she was wary of everyone around her and for some reason she had a strong dislike towards Stefan, which to him, seemed hilarious.

Stefan closed his eyes to calm himself and asked, "What if she used magic? We know nothing about her."

"Well, this Valeria can handle her magic even better than Bon-Bon. Who knows… maybe she'll set Katherine on fire?" Damon said, eyes shining brightly at the prospect. "And if not her, then Katherine will remember Valeria. We'll find out what happened that day and kill the bitch. And VOILA! Everything will be fine and you can go back to your pining again."

He shrugged, happy with his full proof plan.

Stefan ignored the jab and shook his head tiredly, feeling a sense of foreboding. He didn't know why, but he was sure something was going to go wrong. He knew Damon wouldn't hurt her deliberately, they had been friends after all, but he wasn't sure how much he trusted Damon when it came to Katherine and he was still unsure about Damon's plan.

* * *

**Valeria's Apartment**

Valeria looked out of the window, searching for someone she wasn't going to find. She knew someone had been following her for the past couple of days… had felt the presence like a shadow, but she never saw who it was, no matter how much she tried. She closed the curtains with one last look outside and turned to look at the invitation lying on the table.

She wasn't sure if going to the masquerade was a good idea. She was even less sure about going with Damon. She hadn't given it much thought before, but Valeria didn't trust the Salvatore's or their merry gang, not one bit and she just knew they would get her into trouble somehow. The girls – Elena, Katherine or Tatia, how did she know their names? She was a witch and knew that nothing was far-fetched when it came to magic, but she couldn't understand what was happening with her. How did she know about them? And what about the flashbacks?

She bit her lip, resisting the urge to throw herself on the bed and throw a tantrum. She knew she would have to go to the ball if she wanted answers. Knowing Damon, he wouldn't have invited her if he didn't have an ulterior motive. She just needed to prepare for anything they threw her way.

* * *

**AN****: I'm extremely sorry for not updating. I've been dealing with depression and it hadn't been easy. I've written a couple of chapters, but I'm not sure how regular I'll be. The pattern of updates would be the same. This is a drabble fic and I would try to update daily. I'm updating 2 chapters, just for today.**

**Hope you and your loved ones are doing fine. Stay safe.**

**May 16****th****, 2020**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

**AN****: **I would like to apologize in case of any mistakes. I do not have a beta.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Damon's smile vanished as soon as Valeria opened the door. She was wearing a black knee-length dress which accentuated all her curves; her blonde hair was tied in a loose bun, her eyes which looked bluer than green were glimmering and suddenly he was reminded why she had been known as a true beauty even in the 1860s. Even now, she was stunning.

He realized that he was staring when she cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"You look absolutely… ravishing." He leered salaciously, trying to ignore the way he was caught gawking.

She leaned closer to him, right into Damon's space and whispered suggestively, "Then why don't you show me what you're capable of?"

Damon's expressions darkened as a predatory smirk crossed his face.

He leaned closer until they were breaths apart and asked, "Yeah? And what would your boyfriend say?"

"We have an understanding." She shrugged.

His lips tugged up in a smug smile. "Is that so? Then maybe I can do something about it without feeling like a pervert."

"All bark and no bite kinda guy, hm?" She provoked.

Damon pressed himself closer and stated huskily, "We're gonna need all night because you'll be screaming until you're hoarse as I take you apart. All. Night. Long."

"Good," she breathed, her lips touching his ear, sending a shiver down Damon's spine. She tilted her head and pressed a feather-light kiss right under Damon's ear before stating, "Then let's get this over with."

Damon blinked, feeling almost dazed and asked, "What?"

"The masquerade ball?" She asked innocently. "That's the plan, right?"

With that, she turned on her heels and left the lobby, leaving Damon to curse under his breath and regain his senses before following her out.

* * *

**At the Masquerade**

Damon danced towards Stefan as soon as he saw him and asked, "See her?"

"Not yet," Stefan said without looking at him. "You sure you can do this?"

"Look who're you talking to," Damon replied cockily.

Stefan put both his hands in his pockets, looked at the grown and said, "I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated.

Damon taunted. "Well, that is the difference between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate."

Not the one to back down, Stefan gibed back, "You spent 145 years loving her. It could happen."

"I wasn't the one who cheated on my fiancée with her." Damon snarled almost regretting it when Stefan's face fell and said, "I won't hesitate!"

Stefan looked around and asked after a couple of seconds, "Where's Valeria?"

"She's… somewhere." Damon gestured wildly towards the crowd of people.

Stefan's eyes widened and he snapped, "Damon! You promised…"

"I know, alright! What am I supposed to do? Stay glued to her throughout the party?" Damon hissed before taking a deep breath and placated his brother, "Look, Valeria can take care of herself and she'll be fine as long as we take care of Katherine."

Stefan didn't reply, but nodded, hoping his brother's words to be true for once.

* * *

Valeria looked around, sipping her drink leisurely. Damon had vanished as soon as they reached here, leaving her alone. She had met a couple of people, who were curious to know about the new girl in town. Other than that, she hadn't seen anyone she knew. She had never been the one to enjoy parties. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here in the first place. Finishing her drink in a sip, she was about to leave when she felt it.

Magic which wasn't hers and it was nothing like she had come across in her life. It was strong… and whoever it belonged to was powerful. She couldn't understand why it felt like the magic has touched her before… but how?

She looked around, searching for the source of magic which was almost clashing with hers in waves when she saw her. There was no doubt that she was the witch. Her magic was wild, uncontrolled even.

The girl in question was staring right at her. She was beautiful, had light brown skin with olive-green eyes and black hair.

Valeria felt a sense of déjà vu like she had met the witch before… but how was it possible?

She walked straight to the girl and asked, "Do I know you?"

"No." The witch shook her head, looking at her suspiciously, held her hand out and muttered, "Bonnie… I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Valeria Potter." She whispered, eying the hand, but shook herself and took the outstretched hand.

Bonnie couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her as soon as their hands touched. Valeria snatched her hand back as if burnt and glared at the witch who was gawking at her with her jaw hanging open.

"Bonnie!" The boy rushed, trying to make sure the witch was fine.

"You… oh my God! I – 'm…" Bonnie spluttered to say something… anything after what she had seen, but nothing came out.

Valeria gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed to slits as she growled out, "Whatever you were trying to do – don't! Or I won't be so nice anymore."

She stormed out, leaving Bonnie to stare at her with nothing but pity.

* * *

**AN****: I've written a couple of chapters, but I'm not sure how regular I'll be. The pattern of updates would be the same. This is a drabble fic and I would try to update daily.**

**Hope you and your loved ones are doing fine. Stay safe.**

**May 16****th****, 2020**


End file.
